Afterlife
by sikeminatural
Summary: Set after Dean dies. Sam has dreams about Dean in hell and decides he needs to something about it.
1. Chapter 1

Afterlife

**I am currently writing three fics at the moment lol there are so many ideas in my head right now! I don't really like this first chapter because it comes across as being a little repetitive but please tell me what you think, thanks:)**

* * *

**_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_**

_** I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear  
Escape from this afterlife**_

(afterlife - avenged sevenfold)

_Dean tried to turn his head, a look of panic in his eyes. This was it; this was the afterlife. This was hell. He didn't belong here. He wondered where Sam was. He though that he was ready, he thought that he was cut out for this. He thought that Sam was going to come for him. But the voices said different things. They said that Sam didn't care, he was going to sit by and do nothing while he burned in hell. Dean didn't believe them; he didn't want to believe them. The voices said other things as well. They said that it was going to get worse, he wasn't in hell yet. He still had to fall and when he did he would experience the true meaning of hell. Dean didn't know what that meant. He just wanted to some to free him of these chains and take him away from this place. He didn't know how long he'd been here. He didn't care he just wanted out. However Dean knew that it wasn't that simple. Sam couldn't just click his fingers and suddenly Dean would be on Earth. Dean shuddered as a bright orange flame danced in front of his eyes. He blinked and suddenly it wasn't there anymore. Dean didn't want to burn in hell. What if he'd been wrong? What if Sam had powers and that he could save him after all?_

_"Sam" he yelled, "SAM!"_

Sam shot up quickly, his clothes drenched in sweat. He'd had another nightmare about dean, At least that's what he thought they were. Nightmares. He looked down and he saw that he was shaking. Sam couldn't bear to see his brother like that. Even if it wasn't real although he got the feeling that it was in fact real and that what he saw was reality. 'Keep on fighting' was what Dean had said. But Sam didn't want to fight; not if Dean wasn't fighting with him. What if Ruby had been right? What if he did have powers - what if he could save Dean but he didn't even know it yet? What if? Sam was sick of those two words. They were meaningless. He either had powers or he didn't. He had been stupid to think that his powers had just vanished when they killed the YED. Even Bobby had noticed something, when they took the dream root. Dormant. There had to be some sort of trigger. He knew that Dean wouldn't want him to suddenly start using his power, then again Dean didn't even think that he had powers. Sam banged his hand on the table on anger. He winced as he felt the impact of the table' he'd been doing that a lot lately. He felt the lump in his throat rising. There'd been so much he wanted to say to Dean. But fate hadn't allowed him to. Sam thought about that for a moment. _No, not fate - Lilith._ Sam pushed his hair out of his eyes. He could hear Dean crying out in agony, yelling out his name. It all got too much for Sam and the tears fell down now. Beneath the tears there was something much colder. Sam's face remained blank, a indifferent but hardened expression on his face. He was going to save his brother; he didn't care what it would take.

_** I'm stuck in parallel worlds, it's something supernatural, It wont let me go,  
It's paranormal, and no one else believes me,  
I feel so alone again.**_

Sometimes Sam did feel as though he and Dean had lived in a Parallel World. And now Dean was in another realm of this parallel world. Sam wondered what it was like - the afterlife, hell. Dean had died and he'd died because of him. There were no words to explain the pain that Sam felt now. He didn't quite know how he'd made it through this last year. The pain had always been there but since Dean had died it seemed to have intensified. Had it always been like this? Had the fact that Dean had been still alive masked some of the pain? Sam didn't know; he liked to believe that the pain had made him feel stronger. Now he knew how Dean had felt when Dad had died for him. They'd killed the YED and now Sam was going to kill Lilith. He knew that it wouldn't be easy. But he'd seen the look on her face after she'd tried and failed to kill him. She was terrified of Sam. Sam merely saw that as an advantage. He was going to get Dean out of there. No one was going to get in his way.

Sam was doing what he'd been doing for that past two weeks, siting at the desk staring into space. Sam Winchester was broken. He was angry and hurt and blind to all reason. Somehow 'Keep on fighting' had turned into something more sinister. Sam was prepared to go out and kill anyone who got in his way. It was his fault, his mess; he had to make things right again. He was ready; ready to fight. He stood up and grabbed his things and he left. That same cold, blank expression on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo the second chapter is here! Thanks to everyone who read it and got back to me. I wrote this at 2am lol and it took about half and hour or so to write. So sorry if there's any mistakes or if some of it doesn't make sense because I was half asleep when I started typing it and lol my handwriting isn't ven that easy for me to read when I've just woken up! I hope you like it and please tell me what you think**

* * *

Afterlife - chapter 2

_Dean cowered as he heard a loud bang. He'd been here for what seemed like a lifetime but he still wasn't used to the noise. He didn't think he would ever get used to it. He never slept it was like one LONG, never ending day. But he wanted it to end. He wanted to close his eyes and forget where he was. The voices still whispered things to him; that was never ending too. He could hear them now calling his name and saying stuff. Dean just tried to block them out._

_**I'm so hollow, when will we wake up**_

_**I'm so hollow, am I confessed to die?**_

_**I'm so hollow, when will we wake up**_

_**I'm so hollow, will this dream end tonigh**_t

The past two weeks had been a blur to Sam, sometimes he thought that it was all a dream and that he'd wake up from his nightmares to find Dean alive and well. But that wasn't the case. Sam felt empty inside; all that mattered now was bringing Dean back.

**Carson City, Nevada**

Sam fired the gun twice and he ducked behind a wall. He waited for a moment; he was sure that it had been a demon. If he was right then maybe he could get some answers from it. He stepped out from behind the wall and he was thrown backwards by a thick black swarm. _Damn. _He hadn't been fast enough. He'd exorcised a number of demons in the past few days; all he wanted was answers and they hadn't given him any. Why he should he let them survive? Besides they were just demons they deserved to die.

He walked out into the street and looked for the street sign. When he spotted it he looked at the piece of paper. This was the right place. He was just about to approach the door when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and sighed; it was Bobby.

"Sam where the hell have are you?" Bobby asked as soon as Sam had answered the phone.

"In Nevada" was all Sam said.

"Sam you can't go around shooting demons the way you've been doing lately…" Bobby said is a worried tone

"Why not?" Sam replied in a cold voice. "They're demons, they deserve to die". Bobby cleared his throat. He had been worried about this. Sam was so hurt and confused tat he didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. Finally Bobby said,

"Sam, those demons are possessing innocent people, you're killing them too," he paused then said, "there used to be a time when that bothered you". Sam tried to feel bad about that but the truth is he couldn't. It was as though his heart had turned to stone. He didn't feel anything it was as if he was dead inside.

"Well what am I supposed to do Bobby?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam, but if you carry on like this you are just as bad as Lilith-" Sam hung up then; he didn't need to hear this. He would call Bobby another time. He'd spent exactly five minutes on the phone with Bobby and that was almost five minutes too much; he didn't have time to waste.

Bobby stared at the phone not knowing what to do. Sam was practically family to him but Bobby didn't know how to help him. _The poor kid, _he thought, _he's been through a lot._ Sam was on the path to destruction and Bobby didn't know how to stop it.

Sam rang the doorbell and waited patiently, a dark look on his face. Finally the door swung open and a man in his late thirties stood in the doorway.

"Hi, how can I help you?" he said with a friendly smile. He stopped smiling as soon as he saw Sam. His eyes turned black and he raised a hand. But he was too late; Sam had already unscrewed his flask of holy water and he threw it over the demon. There was a loud sizzling noise as the demon cried out in pain. Sam quickly bundled him into the hallway and he slammed the door shut. He splashed more holy water onto the demon and he grabbed him and dragged him into the front room. The demon protested but Sam didn't care. He managed to hoist the demon onto a chair and he tied him up; Sam had come prepared. He wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted and if he didn't get what he wanted then he'd have to consider his options.

"There are demons who answer to you, or well at least they think they do but I'm not one of them" the demon said in a small voice. Sam threw him an icy look. He'd heard what the demon had said but he'd refused to acknowledge it. If he was some big shot with powers how come he was here using holy water and bad language to get some answers out of a pathetic demon. And he wasn't even getting the answers that he needed.

"That wasn't what I asked you," he said through gritted teeth and out came the holy water. The demon laughed, his laughter wasn't full of joy; it was full of bitterness.

"I guess your bro's death has hit you hard Sammy" he said. Sam held a gun in his left hand and his grip tightened. If this son of a bitch started talking about Dean he would lose his cool and pull the trigger, he didn't care if he took another life or not. "I heard that you were a little sensitive thing…you didn't like to kill…till you died yourself" the demon chuckled. Sam turned away so that he was no longer facing the demon.

"Shut up" he said, "And don't call me Sammy"

"Don't call me Sammy" the demon echoed in a high pitched voice. Sam's muscles tensed, he wasn't sure if he could control himself for much longer. He turned to face the demon,

"I'm going to ask you one more time, where is Lilith?" he said in a slow voice. The demon smiled,

"Bite me" he said. Sam lost his temper but he managed to hold back from firing the gun. He began to chant out the exorcism in Latin. The demon cried out in pain as Sam recited the exorcism. After a few moments the demons mouth opened and the black swarm came rushing out. Sam stumbled backwards and watched it disappear. He stood there panting for a few seconds as he tried to regain his breath. He saw the man lying on the floor and he rushed over quickly. The man lay still and his face was pale. Sam reached over and felt for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt one. Well Bobby would be pleased; he'd managed not to kill someone! Sam stood up and he looked around for a phone. He spotted it and he quickly called an ambulance. He took one last look at the man and he left quickly.

He walked briskly over to the silver car he was using at the moment. He couldn't remember where he'd gotten it. He'd put the Impala in storage somewhere; he didn't want any harm to come to it while he was here. He would need it soon though; he was running out of ammunition. Sam sighed and he leant back in his seat. He had nothing, he didn't know what had happened to Ruby, and all the demons he'd come across were keeping quiet about Lilith's whereabouts. Sam had never felt so hopeless in his life, apart from when he'd been looking for the trickster but that hadn't been real had it? Just at that moment his phone rang and he snatched it up,

"What" he said in an irritated voice.

"It's that gun you were after - the seller is in town" came a voice. Sam looked up. The Colt. He was going to get it back. He wanted to smile but he couldn't, however things were looking up. It was time for him to make a plan.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took so long to update! I've been busy with school work! Anyway _**Please Review**_ and tell me what you think :)

* * *

Sam sat across from Bobby who was talking to him. Although Sam wasn't really paying any attention to what he was saying. He'd heard Dean's name and 'body' and he'd switched off completely. He didn't want to think about it, it was too painful. Besides he was going to bring Dean back. They didn't need to have a funeral. Or burn his body.

"Are you listening to me boy?" Bobby said suddenly. Sam looked up at Bobby,

"No, he said truthfully knowing the he'd probably get an angry glare from Bobby. Sure enough that's what Sam got. Sam forced a smile,

"I'm sorry Bobby, my head's just all over the place right now…" Bobby threw Sam a sympathetic glance.

"I was saying that we have to think about what we're going to do with Dean's body" Bobby said. Sam's blood froze; he didn't want to think about this. Not now. Not when he was supposed to be thinking about how to save Dean.

"Listen Sam" Bobby started to say. Sam sighed, that's all he'd done his whole life – listen. He'd listened to Dad, he'd listened to Dean…he'd even listened to Ruby. But where had that got him? Nowhere. Sam just wanted to be left alone so he could do things his way. He tuned back into what Bobby was saying.

"I saw what you're brother went through when you…and you boys are similar you know…he was acting the way you are now" Bobby paused and he met Sam's eye,

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid" he continued. Sam nodded.

"Leave Dean where he is" Sam said. Bobby threw his hands up in the air,

"Why Sam? Have you got some amazing plan that will bring Dean back? Because last time I looked you still had Lilith to deal with" He said in a raised voice.

"Really? She couldn't even…" Sam started to say and he stopped. Bobby looked at him expectantly but Sam didn't continue. He hadn't told about Bobby about what had really happened that night.

"Sam what happened?" Bobby asked. Sam turned to look at him, not knowing what to do or say. He wanted Dean to be the first to know what happened.

"When I bring Dean back I'll tell you what happened" he said thinking that was pretty reasonable. Bobby obviously thought different. He looked as though he literally wanted to knock some sense into Dean.

"You mean _if _and that's a big if" Bobby said is a quiet but angry voice. Sam shook his head not wanting to believe it; he knew he could do it. He could bring Dean back. _No,_ he thought _No Ifs_. He stood up and he walked out of the door leaving Bobby to remain seated; his head in his hands.

_Dean hung there limply, his mind numb with pain. _

"_Help me God" he whispered._

"_Don't you kmow you shouldn't say that down here? It pisses people off" said a voice. Dean tried in vain to look around but whatever or whoever had said it had gone. Dean didn't know how long he'd been here so maybe he was a little messed up. But he could have sworn that the voice had belonged to Ruby. For a moment Dean wondered the voice had been some sort of sign but then a loud scream brought him back to reality. He was in Hell. There was no escaping this. He was going to have to deal with this intense pain forever and ever._

"_Well, well, well what do we have here? It's the famous Dean Winchester" . This time Dean could see exactly where the voice was coming from. He winced, Demons really were a sight for sore eyes. He wondered if he'd look like that eventually. He couldn't hide from his fate; one day he was going to become the one thing he hated and feared most – a demon._

"_Who are you" Dean heard himself saying._

"_I just had a little meeting with your little bro" the demon said, not willing to get into introducing himself. Dean shoulders slumped. He'd tried to stop thinking about Sam, as if somehow that would make things better. _

"_How was he?" he heard himself asking?_

"_He was a pain in my ass, man he was the one who sent me back here" Dean couldn't help feeling proud of his brother. He was moving on and he was still fighting. He held that thought in his mind until the demon said,_

"_he's in a bad way.." Dean's head stooped,_

"_How bad" he asked_

"_Like crazy psychopath bad, he's going around killing anything with a pulse" the demon said. Dean felt tears forming in his eyes. He hadn't wanted any of this yet it was happening. What if Sam was still under some delusion that he had some sort of powers. Suddenly a thought popped into Dean's head,_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Dean asked in a confused tone._

"_Well it wasn't so long ago when I was prepared to follow Sam…"_

"_Follow him?!" Dean interrupted a shocked look on his face. He thought Casey had been telling lies he hadn't thought that there was more demons out there who had been prepared to embrace Dean as their leader._

"_Yep, but I got tired of waiting…I thought Lilith was the real deal…well that was until…" the demon trailed off. Dean waited for him to continue but the silence told him that the demon was gone. Dean looked around frantically, the chains still digging into his arms. The voices came back. Dean screamed out he didn't want to hear what they were saying!! He didn't want to be here. "Help me God" he whispered once more, this time nothing happened._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't really like this but if I try and change it anymore I will ruin the whole chapter! Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

_Sam can't save you; he doesn't want to save you. First Mommy burned, then Daddy burned and now? Now you're going to burn. Little Sammy got away; he hates you Dean. We all hate you. Soon you're going to fall. You're going to fall the way we fell. You're going to burn the way we're burning. Burn, Burn. Welcome to your new home; welcome to hell! Dean panicked, "Nooo" he cried, "No"_

Sam woke up with a start; he'd fallen asleep in the Impala again. He sat up and stretched a little. Suddenly the headlights flicked on. The lights got brighter and brighter until Sam couldn't see anymore. Something appeared in the midst of the light. Sam could see Dean; Dean was saying something but Sam couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Dean…" he whispered as he blinked and held up a hand to shield his eyes from the light. Was this real? Was any of it real? Sam flinched and this time he woke up for real. He looked around quickly and saw that he was in the Impala. He turned on the lights but nothing happened. Sam leaned back into the seat and breathed a sigh of relief.

**The Next Day**

Sam looked down at Dean's body. Even though his eyes were now closed Sam could still see Dean's green eyes on the night when it had happened. The way they had been blank and distant. Bobby was right; they couldn't just leave Dean like this. Perhaps if they buried him they'd still be able to bring him back. Sam didn't know anymore. He knelt down beside Dean's body and he smiled sadly.

"I miss you Dean, even though you were a pain in my ass half the time" he said shakily. He stopped and shifted about, as if he was unsure of himself. The tears had started to form and one by one they fell. Sam chuckled softly and wiped his eyes,

"I know," he said, "I know…no chick flick moments….it's just I don't think I can do this Dean, you died because of me and I'm here doing nothing to save you…" Sam stopped and frowned as he remembered something. He looked away for a few seconds then he looked back at Dean.

"I know you said not to use my powers Dean…but what if that's the only way…." Sam paused to think about what he'd just said, "No I promised…I'll find another way" Sam facial expression changed from being sad to being blank. _And I'll do whatever it takes _he thought.

**Later On**

Sam continued to recite the ritual then he stopped midway. He sighed angrily and knocked a vase off a nearby table. He'd been trying this for hours but it wasn't working. He'd been trying to summon Ruby but it wasn't working.

"You're trying to bring Ruby back" said Bobby from behind Sam as he walked into the room. Bobby like Dean wasn't exactly a fan of their demonic ally. Sam sighed,

"Well what am I supposed to do Bobby?"

"Do what you do best Sam, get out there and keep on fighting" Bobby said. Sam sighed again; Dean had said the same thing just before he'd died but Sam didn't want to keep on fighting, not if Dean wasn't here.

"How can I do that when my brother is in hell" he said to Bobby. Bobby didn't answer; he didn't want to get into another argument. Instead he handed Sam a book. Sam frowned and he opened the book up onto the page that Bobby had bookmarked. He let out a low whistle as he scanned the page quickly.

"This is like stuff from the dark ages…Do you think it'll work? He asked. Bobby shrugged.

"You two are pretty useless" someone said suddenly. Sam spun around to see Ruby standing in the doorway,

"Ruby…how did you-"he started to say before she cut him off.

"Never mind that, I'm here for my knife" Ruby replied and she held out her hand. Sam looked down at her outstretched arm.

"So you're not going to help us get Dean" he said quietly. Ruby chuckled,

"And how are you going to do that Sam? Reach down into hell and yank him out?" she said. Sam looked at her coldly and she shrugged,

"I risked everything to help you Sam and look what happened, I ended up back in hell…if you'd listened to me that wouldn't have happened"

"Listened to you? You told me you could save Dean…you lied to me" Sam shot back.

"I did what I had to do, are you going to give me the knife?"

"No"

"Fine, you can keep it" and Ruby disappeared leaving Bobby and Sam standing in the room. Sam grabbed his bag and made his way over to the door, he stopped suddenly and he said,

"Something's not right…" and he reached into the bag and grabbed Ruby's knife. Bobby raised an eyebrow and said,

"You think that there's something out there?" Sam nodded quickly and he walked over to the window and looked outside. Sure enough there were two people outside the house. They looked innocent enough but Sam knew that they were demons. Bobby looked at Sam and wondered what his plan was; how could he be sure that there were demons outside? Surely he couldn't sense their presence? Even, so there was a chance that they could be right. Bobby quickly made up a plan and he said to Sam,

"I'll lure them into the side room, there's a devil's trap on the ceiling…you get ready for the exorcism" Sam continued to stare out of the window; it was almost as if he was somewhere else. Bobby thought that maybe Sam hadn't heard him until Sam said,

"We're not sending them back to hell…I'm going to kill them" he said and he held the knife up. Bobby nodded; it didn't make a difference to him either way but the look on Sam's face as he's said it made Bobby uneasy.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam tossed and turned, he could see Dean. He could see the chains digging into his arm. The look of terror on Dean's face, the pain and anguish he was feeling. Sam reached out towards Dean – but then someone called his name. He blinked and suddenly he was awake. He sat up and saw Bobby looking down at him with a concerned look on his face.

"He's been like this for a while now" Bobby was saying to someone. Sam tried to turn around but he couldn't see who it was. He didn't need to;

"It must have something to do with Dean's death….did Sam tell you what happened?" Ruby asked. Sam sank back down' he had a pounding headache and he just wanted to be on his own. He heard footsteps and then the door slammed shut. He remained still as he hoped that they'd both left. Unfortunately for him that wasn't the case.

"Sam, what's happening to you?" Ruby asked,

"Like you care" Sam muttered.

"Why do you think I'm here? Why do you think I even attempted to help you two idiots?" She shot back an annoyed look on her face. Sam faced her; a blank look on his face. He shrugged and said,

"Well it's not because you care" he said. Ruby raised an eyebrow and said,

"Well maybe, but didn't Dean tell you?" Sam looked at her questioningly; "I remember what it's like to be human Sam, I know what you're going through" Sam just looked at her without saying anything. Ruby glared back at him not wanting to be the first to break the silence. Sam shook his head and Ruby finally said,

"What?"

"Is that the line you used on Dean? You remember what it's like to be human….good one" Sam said with a low chuckle. Ruby scowled and said,

"You know nothing about me" Ruby said in a bitter voice. Sam looked her in the eye and he said,

"And you don't know what I'm going through" in a cold voice. He could feel anger creeping up inside him, "You didn't have to watch your brother being torn apart by hellhounds….you didn't have to listen to him screaming in agony….I was couldn't help him…I couldn't do anything…"Sam trailed off as once again he remembered what had happened that night. He could see Dean being ripped apart; he could hear Dean's screams. Sam started to shake uncontrollably and Ruby frowned. Was this a delayed reaction to Dean's death or was something else behind this, she wondered. She chose the latter; Sam was stronger than this.

"Listen Sam, yeah Dean is dead and you're upset I get it, but you need to tell me what happened after" She said hoping to bring Sam out of this trance.

"Nothing…" Sam murmured.

"Nothing?" Ruby echoed, "You mean to say that she let Dean die and turned around and said 'Even though you're my rival and all I'm going to let you go'?" Sam shook his head,

"No…she raised her hand and this bright white light came from nowhere" Sam said, "I ducked and next thing I knew the light had gone and I was fine whereas she looked terrified and she didn't have a hold on me anymore.." Sam stopped abruptly. He appeared to be deep in thought. A few minutes of silence went and Ruby called Sam's name. Sam looked up at her as if he'd just realised that she was in the room.

"Tell Bobby that I'm fine" he said. Ruby frowned. She didn't understand how Sam's mood could just change randomly. However she sighed and left the room.

Moments later, Sam joined Bobby and Ruby is Bobby's front room. As soon as he walked in there was an uncomfortable silence and Sam knew that they'd probably been talking about him.

"I'm going after Lilith" Sam announced in casual tone. This prompted both Bobby and Ruby to exclaim

"What?" simultaneously.

"Sam, are you out of your mind?" Bobby asked in disbelief. Bobby just didn't know what to do anymore. He'd seen Sam go all cold and kill those demons, then he'd watched Sam fall to pieces after that. Now Sam was cold again and this time he wanted to go after Lilith. He remained silent as Sam left the house. Ruby turned to him,

"This is Lilith – she's doing this.." she said as she walked to the door, she turned and said, "What are you waiting for? We have to follow him".


	6. Chapter 6

Sam kept his eyes on the road but as he glanced at the rear-view mirror he could sense that someone was following him

**Authors Note: Did anyone see the first 5 mins of the premiere?? It totally threw me! Sorry that it took me long to update! I've been pretty busy. I hope you like this chapter and please review! I hope to be able to update soon and these should be the last few chapters! **

Sam kept his eyes on the road but as he glanced at the rear-view mirror he could sense that someone was following him. And he knew exactly who he was. He called Bobby quickly; he didn't want them to follow him.

"Why are you following me?" he asked as soon Bobby answered.

"We're following you because you don't know what you're doing" Ruby said. Sam sighed but he didn't say anything; he was tired of listening to Ruby. He'd listened to her before but nothing good had ever come out of it. "She's tricking you Sam, she's messing with your mind…"she stopped abruptly. Bobby looked at her questioningly.

"He hung up" she said, "This is all going to end badly…". Bobby continued to follow the Impala, he owed it to Dean to make sure that Sam was okay. Sam drove on, his mind only on one thing – finding Lilith and getting Dean back. Sam was so deep in thought that he didn't see someone stepping out in front of the Impala. He felt the car hitting the person just as he hit the brakes. Sam sat there for a moment, his eyes widening in shock. He took a deep breath and he got out of the car quickly. Bobby and Ruby who had still been following pulled over and they watched closely. Ruby's eyes narrowed,

"There's something weird about this" she murmured.

Sam walked over to the person and he saw that it was a little girl; his heart sank. What had he done? He knelt down and peered at her closely. As he looked at her eyes flashed open and she grabbed his wrist. Suddenly Sam found himself in a brightly lit room. He stood up and he looked around closely. There appeared to be no one else present as Sam took a step forwards. He saw someone; it was…his dad. Sam gasped and stepped back. He blinked several times, not believing that he was seeing his dad. Suddenly he heard a voice,

"I could bring them all back" the girl said and Sam turned around and there she was – the girl who he'd hit with the Impala. And he knew exactly who she was,

"Lilith" he said in a cold voice.

"Hi, Sam" she replied with a grin and she pointed at where John had been standing. Sam turned back around and he saw that his mom and Dean had now joined his dad. Sam stared at them; his eyes wide with shock.

"Dean?" he whispered but none of the seemed to hear him.

"I can bring them back" Lilith repeated. Sam didn't turn around to look at her,

"Yeah…you said…" he said quietly. There was a long silence as Sam watched his parents and Dean – they all looked so happy. He wished that he could join them. He wished that everything could just be normal for once. But he had to be careful about what he wished for. Especially when Lilith was involved. Lilith was staring at Sam – a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Sam turned around and saw her and he knew that this was a trick.

"What do you want Lilith?" he asked.

"I want us to work together Sam, I don't know what Ruby told you but as long as you're human you'll never be able to unleash your deepest power". Sam looked at her, he didn't really understand what she was saying. He wondered why it was that everyone seemed to know more about him than he did. Dean had insisted that Ruby didn't help him with his 'powers' be he'd never denied the fact that he did have powers. And Ruby had been right about one thing; he hated the way Dean had looked at him sometimes. Like there was something Dean knew that Sam didn't.

"What power?" Sam said simply. Lilith glared at him, her eyes turning white.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," She said, "Now are you with me or not" Now it was Sam's turn to glare at her; he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You killed my brother" he said in an icy tone. Lilith chuckled and rolled her eyes,

"Oh please, you could have saved him, and maybe you still can," Lilith grinned, a dark look on her face, "Your brother knew what he was doing when he made that deal…and he wouldn't have made the deal if you hadn't been stupid enough to get yourself killed". Sam froze, what exactly was she trying to say? "He died because of you, I'm not the one who killed him, you are" Lilith said and then she vanished leaving Sam with a shocked look on his face. Did Dean think that? Did he think that Sam had killed him? Sam turned around and saw that his family were gone. Except for Dean; _it's not real, _Sam told himself but he didn't really believe it. Dean was looking at him and Sam suddenly felt a wave of guilt washing over him. He took step backwards, "I didn't kill you" he said in a loud voice".

"Sam, she's not dead," Bobby said suddenly. Sam blinked and tried to remember where was; it seemed that his altercation with Ruby had taken place in his head. He looked to his right and saw that Bobby was kneeling down beside him.

"What did you say?" he asked when he was sure that remembered everything that had happened, he looked down and saw Lilith on the ground…well it was the body that she'd been using.

"I don't think she'd dead, you didn't hit her that hard" Bobby said. Ruby froze and she looked at Sam suspiciously, however all she said was, "Sam, Bobby get back. They both did as she said,

"What's the problem?" Sam asked. He looked down just as the girls eyes fluttered open. They were black. More and more demons had started to appear from nowhere. The three of the stepped backwards. Ruby turned around and she gasped in shock; there were even more demons behind them. She didn't say anything but she honestly didn't see how they could get out of this alive. They watched silently as the demons formed a circle around them. Sam felt panic rising up inside him, he didn't want to die this way. Not when his brother was in hell. If Sam died who was going to save Dean?

"Ruby, do something!" Sam hissed at Ruby. Ruby turned to look at him with an angry look on her face,

"No, Sam _you_ do something" she shot back. Sam frowned at her, he didn't really know what she meant. He thought about it for a while then he realised that Ruby was referring to his 'powers'. Bobby shot Ruby a look, it was a suspicious one.

"What do I do?" He said to Ruby.

"You're a clever boy Sam, I'm sure you'll figure something out" Ruby replied, "Just try and come up with something soon, I don't think these demons are the patient kind" Sam sighed, what was the point of Ruby being here if she didn't help out. Sam didn't know what to do. This was all his fault; he should never have gone after Lilith…he should have known that it'd be a trick. But he had seen beyond all reasoning. He was convinced that once he found Lilith he'd somehow make her bring Dean back. He just wished that he could rewind time and that Dean had never made that stupid deal. He looked up and he saw that the demons were watching them; he could see their black eyes gleaming at him. He took a deep breath; he had to do something.

He tried closing his eyes and focusing on getting them out of there but nothing happened. He felt a sharp pain and suddenly he saw himself, Ruby and Bobby lying on the floor dead. _No _he screamed silently and there was a loud piercing noise and Sam used his hands to cover his ears, his eyes remained shut. He heard a sudden explosion and he opened his eyes. He looked down and he saw glass everywhere. He stepped backwards and he heard glass crunching under his feet.

"W-What happened?" he whispered.

"You just broke a lot of windows" Ruby said, "And you didn't kill any demons". Bobby looked at a confused and visibly shaken Sam.

"Ruby, can't you do anything?" he said, a worried expression on his face. Ruby remained silent as she observed the demons all around them and the small shards of glass that were scattered on the ground,

"He got us into this mess and as much as I hate to say this, he is the only one that can get us out of it." She said finally, "Come on Sammy, you can do it…well at least I hope you can otherwise we're all screwed…"

"Don't.Call.Me.That" he said and he closed his eyes and he focused. He remained like this for a short while as Bobby and Ruby looked on. Sam hands began to glow. Bobby's eyes widened and he turned to Ruby and started to say something. Ruby held up a hand to stop him as she watched Sam closely. A purple light had begun to form in Sam's hands. His eyes were still closed and he still hadn't moved. Bobby looked at Ruby and said,

"What's he going to do?"

"Well I hope for our sake that he can kill him…I am not going back to hell, not this time" Ruby replied her gaze still focused on Sam.

"Is there no way to save them…the bodies their possessing" Bobby asked, a hopeful look on his face. Ruby shrugged, "No, unless Sam can magically save them all but seriously I don't think that wonder boy can do that yet" Bobby's head sank down; he didn't want this to happen. Sam would be in a bad state if there was no way he could save all these people. Ruby gasped suddenly; Sam had finally opened his eyes. A bright purple light shot out of his hands and it flew around the demons until each of them and a purple circle of light all around them. The demons began to cry out in agony as they writhed about. One by one they fell on the ground and they remained still.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam sank to the ground as he saw the bodies all around him

Sam sank to the ground as he saw the bodies all around him. He looked down at his hands, a look of confusion on his face. He didn't know what he'd done; but he knew that he'd caused this. He'd killed all those people. Sure they had been possessed by demons but they were still people. This was everything that Dean hadn't wanted, everything that his Dad hadn't wanted. He'd become some sort of killing machine. He looked at the ground as he tried to fight back the tears that were forming. He wiped them away quickly as he saw Ruby approaching him. She walked over and she looked down at him, a nervous look on her face.

"Wait, are you…crying?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Sam said in a dark voice, "Where's Bobby…is he okay?" Ruby shrugged

"He's over there somewhere". Sam nodded slowly. He looked around for a few seconds and he said,

"What I've done is wrong..." Ruby rolled her eyes. _Here we go…_she thought. Out loud she said,

"Oh you're pathetic Sam…you think this is bad….you're gonna have to a lot worse than this if you want to bring Dean back". Sam shot her look, "Go screw yourself" he said in a bitter tone and he turned his back on her and went to go and see Bobby. Ruby shook her head, a surprised look on her face. When Sam reached Bobby he froze as he saw the look on Bobby's face; he looked terrified. Their eyes met for a few seconds but neither of them said anything. Sam looked down at the ground – Dean had looked at him like that sometimes. Sam always thought that Dean had known something but he'd never asked; he'd been too scared of what Dean would say. He couldn't bear the thought of his brother thinking he was going to turn into some sort of monster. Ruby came over and she looked at Sam; there was a look of shock on her face.

Sam frowned; he wasn't really in the mood for Ruby or any of her wise cracks.

"Ruby, what?" he snapped, an annoyed look on his face. She pointed at where the bodies lay. Sam turned his head slowly; he didn't know what to expect. His eyes widened as he saw that some of the people had begun to get up. They all had confused looks on their faces; as if they didn't know where they were but that was to be expected. Sam stared at them in amazement. How had this happened; he'd thought that he'd killed them all but here they were. They were alive!

"No wonder Lilith wants you dead…" Ruby murmured as she watched more and more of the people standing up. Bobby walked stepped forward and he too stared at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He had to get Sam out of here. He tapped Sam on the shoulder and he said,

"Come on son, let's get out of here…Ruby can deal with this".

"Right…I'll just wave my magic wand and magically make everyone okay because _I'm _the one with the powers" Ruby muttered angrily but she didn't argue. Sam drove the

Impala back to Bobby's house while Bobby took his car. Sam's heart sank when he saw the state that the Impala was in.; all the glass had been smashed out.

Sam knew that Bobby would have a few things to say but Sam was prepared to defend himself. He was tired of watching the people he loved get hurt, watching innocent people get hurt. How could he stand by and watch that when he knew that he could possibly save them, protect them. What was the point of having powers if he couldn't use them? It's not like they would change the way he was.

Bobby and Sam sat down opposite each other. Neither of them were looking at each other and there was an awkward silence in the room. Sam began to get impatient and finally he said,

"Bobby just say what you want to say" Bobby cleared his throat and he looked straight into Sam's eyes. This wasn't his fault; none of this was Sam's fault.

"You can't use those powers, kid…they'll be the death of you" He said simply. He didn't want to mess Sam about. Anger flared up inside Sam; this was the thanks he got for saving Bobby's life. But he didn't say that out loud, instead he said,

"I can use them for the greater good". Bobby sighed. He didn't know how to tell Sam that it wasn't that simple.

"You think Dean would want this? Or your Dad for that matter…" Bobby replied with an anxious look on his face. Sam felt more anger rising up inside him, deep down inside he knew that Bobby was right but his father and brother were gone now.

"Leave Dean and dad out of this, they both spent their lives protecting me from this and for what?" Sam said coldly, "They ended up losing their own lives…people keep on dying around me Bobby, do you know what that feels like? Do you? And now…now I finally have a chance to change that" Bobby felt tears welling up in his eyes; he hated seeing Sam like this but he had to make Sam understand the ramifications of his powers.

"You're a good kid, Sam…but you're dangerous, I don't think you're destined to be this way…and once you've fallen into the dark side…it's practically impossible to escape it." Bobby explained. Sam frowned,

"Then I'll be careful…I'm not stupid Bobby but this is the only way I can save Dean" he said.

"Maybe you can't save him" Bobby said quietly. Sam froze, all his life he'd wanted to know who he was; why he was different from everyone else. The truth had been kept from him and he still didn't know why he was this way. But he'd accepted it; why couldn't Bobby? Rage built up inside him and suddenly he wanted to smother Bobby…he wanted to watch the old man suffer…hear his cries of pain. He wanted to be in control. Sam froze as he realised what he'd been thinking. _No, _he thought as he stood up and backed way from Bobby, _No._ Bobby was right, he _was _dangerous, he couldn't be trusted. He left Bobby's house and he jumped into the Impala and he drove like crazy until he was as far away from Bobby as possible.

Sam sat down the dark, a bottle of whiskey on the table in front of him. He felt like drowning his sorrows but what good would that do him? Nothing seemed to be able to numb the pain he was feeling. He wanted to feel the way he felt when he'd been killing those Demons. _Indestructible._ But he didn't want to become a monster; he didn't want to become one of the things he'd hunted.

"Who says that you're going to?" Ruby questioned as she stepped out of the shadows. Sam ran a hand threw his hair; he wished that she would just stop appearing like that.

"Hello to you to" Sam said. Ruby walked over to the table and she pulled out a chair and sat down. Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want, Ruby? You wanna see what other tricks I can do" he said in a bitter voice.

"I doubt that you'll be able to show me any" Ruby shot back, "What happened out there was a one off" Sam frowned and put his hands in his head, he either hand abilities or he didn't and right know he didn't know.

"Maybe Dean was right…maybe you're not cut out for this" Ruby continued.

"What?" Sam said. Ruby carried on as if she hadn't even heard him say anything.

"Everybody has a dark side Sam, especially someone like you because you have powers and I'm scared that once you change you'll never be able to escape it" Sam stared at her blankly,

"Since when did you care about me?" he said with a bitter smile that matched his tone. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was the one who'd made him use his powers in the first place and now _she _was the one having doubts. He shook his head.

"Isn't that the whole point of this - I embrace my dark side…or whatever" He said.

"You really are clueless aren't you Sammy" Ruby said with a smug look on her face. Sam sighed, "It's Sam and I have powers that I know nothing about so yeah I don't know a lot. I thought that you wanted do 'help' me" he said in a wary voice.

"I do want to help you, you have extraordinary powers Sam…you can kill Lilith, you've already proved that you're stronger than her" Ruby replied. Sam smiled bitterly, a cold look in his eyes.

"Dean was right all along, you didn't care about saving him…you just wanted to turn me into your 'antichrist superstar'" Sam said as he remembered Dean's words.

"Anti-what?"

"Never mind…all you want if for me to kill Lilith, you don't care about what happens to me Ruby and you never have". Ruby didn't say anything as she looked down at the ground.

"Get out" Sam said in an indifferent tone. He had a look on his face that terrified Ruby so she decided that it was best for her to go.

"Oh I'm going…and I'm not coming back. I tried to help you but you want to do it your way? That's fine with me…I'm not going to be around forever right" She stood up and walked over to the door. As she turned the doorknob she turned around, "I guess I'll see you in hell".

As time went on Sam tried to practise using his powers but he was struggling. As much as he hated to admit it he needed help; he'd tried to summon Ruby but nothing had happened. Bobby had called a few times but Sam didn't get back to him. He'd taken on a few hunting jobs here and there but he was afraid that someone might know what had happened the night that Dean had died. He didn't want hunters like Gordon to come after him so he decided to lay low for a while. That however wasn't the main reason; the truth was Sam wasn't all that interested in hunting anymore. He didn't get a buzz out of saving lives anymore. Not when he hadn't been able to save the life of the one person who needed him to the most – Dean. Why should he continue to play the hero when deep down inside he felt like a failure. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sam frowned; he hadn't told anyone where he was and he didn't think that any of the motel staff would bother him. He grabbed his gun and he walked over to the door. He opened quickly and he froze, the gun fell out his hand and landed of the floor. Sam backed away slowly, his face white with shock,

"No..." he whispered, his eyes widening as he stared at the person standing in the door way


	8. Chapter 8

**There was a lot more to add to this chapter but I think this reads best as an individual chapter :)** **Chapter 9 should be up soon seeing as its now the 2nd part of this chapter**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Sam continued stared at the person in the doorway for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't - _didn't _- believe what he was seeing.

"Dean…?" he whispered. The man he was looking at looked like his brother…but Sam couldn't help feeling as though there was something strange about all of this. After a long silence Dean spoke,

"Hey Sammy..." he said as he stepped into the room. Sam moved back even further than he had done before as Dean stepped forward; he was shaking so much that he didn't think he could remain standing for much longer. Several emotions were running through Sam - shock, disbelief, anguish and pain. The pain and aguish had been there since Dean died; the pain of losing his brother and the anguish caused by his failure to save his brother. As he stared at Dean these feelings intensified. There was no happiness, no feelings of joy…just more pain. As Sam blinked away the tears that were forming images of Dean's death flashed through his mind. He could still hear Dean's cries...he could see the blood…it was all in high definition. He could still see it so clearly.

Finally Sam's legs gave way and he sank to the ground.

"Sammy are you okay?" Dean said with a concerned look on his bruised face. Sam looked at Dean, he _really _looked at him. Dean's clothing was torn and Sam could see blood stains all over them; he was sure that Dean had a whole range of bruises. He was just glad that he couldn't see them all. Even if this wasn't really his brother it still hurt like hell to see Dean like this. Sam glanced up and met Dean's gaze. He looked straight into Dean's eyes and he saw that something was missing; he didn't know what it was. He just knew that that wasn't his brother.

"You're…you're not Dean" he said. Dean took a step forward, a pained look on his face. Sam shifted backwards until his back was against the wall; he was scared. What was happening to him? He felt something pressing into his back and he felt around to see what it was. He breathed a deep sigh of relief when he saw that it was a knife; at least he had some sort of protection.

"You come any closer and I…I'll kill you…" he said in a voice that was full of venom. Dean froze, his eyes wide with shock and he didn't attempt to come any closer,

"Sam, _please_" he started to say but Sam cut him off.

"No!" Sam said, "No…you're not my brother…just…just stay away from me" Sam took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. He was scared, scared that this was some cruel joke and that he'd been – was – too weak to handle it. He was scared that he'd never see the real Dean again. But most of all Sam was scared of himself; it was almost as if he had no self control anymore. He couldn't control his emotions or his actions. _I have to take __control. _Sam stood up slowly and he faced Dean,

"You're not my brother" he said, his voice stronger this time. Dean looked up at him with a hurt look on his face. He looked as though he was going to come closer but he saw the glint of the knife that Sam's held and he decided against it.

Suddenly Sam heard footsteps, he looked up and he caught Dean's eyes for a second. He looked away quickly and focused his gaze on the doorway. Bobby appeared after a few seconds and a feeling of relief swept through Sam. Bobby walked in and he started to say,

"Sam! I've been looking…" he trailed of as he saw Dean standing in the room. He wondered if Sam had brought him back. Seeing Bobby made Sam go back to his state of panic and he moved back towards the wall again. The hand which had a hold of the knife began to tremble and it fell to the floor. Bobby had been looking at Dean as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sam what's going on?" he asked finally. Sam shook his head frantically as he re-entered his state of panic.

"I'm dreaming Bobby…it's not real…_he's _not real…just get him out of here. Bobby bit his lip nervously; he'd never seen Sam like this. He had to get Dean how of here; he asked Dean to go with him and after a long silence Dean agreed reluctantly. As they left Bobby turned to Dean and he said,

"I thought that you said you'd wait until I got there" in a low voice, with a worried look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

lyrics – this suffering, before the worst

**This was basically the rest of chapter 8 but I keep on chopping and changing and now the end of my original chapter 8 is now the beginning of my chapter 10. I hope I haven't confused anyone…**

Sam's hand dropped down to his side and he sank down onto the ground. Why was this happening to him? He'd already lost everyone he'd ever loved but that wasn't enough; he still had to suffer. They'd all been protecting him. Maybe if he was dead then they would all be alive. Instead he had to cope with pain of losing everything that ever meant anything to him…and the fact that he had supernatural powers. Deep down inside he knew that one day he'd turn; he'd become one of the things he'd hunted. And Dean wouldn't be able to save him; no one would.

Suddenly Sam was tired. He struggled to keep his eyes open; he was tired of the nightmares, Seeing Dean's death over and over. He felt his eyes closing as he slipped away. Slipped away into the darkness. But this darkness was different from the frightening never ending darkness in his dreams.

"Sam can you hear me?" a voice whispered and Sam's eyes flew open. He gasped as he saw Ruby in the distance. He got up quickly and observed his surroundings; they were in some sort of dark room. It seemed familiar somehow although Sam couldn't see much. Ruby stepped out of the distance and she glared at him. For a split second he wondered if this was a vision…but it was too vivid. Ruby's voice cut into his thoughts,

"What the _hell_ was that out there?" she said in a raised voice. Sam looked at her questioningly,

"Erm well hello to you too" He said slowly. Ruby frowned and said,

"Listen smartass, I'm not the one who just had some sort of breakdown" She paused for a few seconds before lowering her voice and saying, "You _need _to pull yourself together Sam". Sam looked away for a moment as he realised that she was right. If he was going to survive whatever Lilith had planned he needed to be strong. His dad had been strong…Dean had been strong. He had to live up to his family's name.

"Is…is it really him?" he asked. Ruby shrugged,

"I don't know Sam…but be careful, this could be one of Lilith's tricks" Ruby said with a distant look on her face.

"But why-"

"Why Dean?" Ruby said as she shook her head in disbelief, "Isn't it obvious? Dean is your weakness and _everybody _knows it". Sam thought back to watch the Trickster had said to him months ago and he realised that she was right. Again.

"Just sort yourself out Sam" Ruby said as she began to retreat into the darkness. There was still something weird about all of this.

"Wait" Sam called with a confused expression on his face, "Where are we?" Ruby grinned.

"Inside your head" she replied. _Inside his head…?_

"What?!" Sam almost shouted as he realised what she meant.

"It was the easiest way for me to talk to you" Ruby explained with an amused look on her face. Sam nodded slowly; "Okay…" he said just as Ruby rolled her eyes and disappeared.

"Sam…_Sam wake up_" a voice called. Sam eyes flew open and he looked around for a few seconds until he felt a sharp pain. He grabbed a hold of his head and he found himself gasping for breath as he looked up at Bobby's concerned face. His mind was blank for a few seconds as he tried to remember what had happened. It all came rushing back as he spotted the knife lying on the floor next to him. Dean had been here.

"Where is he?" Sam asked in a shaky voice. If Sam hadn't been so shaken up he would have realised that Bobby was hiding something from him. But he didn't notice; Bobby told him that Dean was at his place and that he'd drive them there. They drove in silence, Sam figured that he'd been unconscious for a few hours seeing as Bobby had driven to his place and back. He thought it was weird how Bobby was very quiet but he just assumed that Bobby was a little freaked out.

Dean was waiting in the front room when they arrived at Bobby's house. Bobby looked down at the floor and he said,

"I'll just wait here". Sam took a deep breath as he entered the room. He didn't really know how he was going to handle this; but he had to make sure that he remained calm. Before Sam could say anything Dean smiled at him. Sam froze; it wasn't a friendly or 'I'm happy to see you' smile. It was cold. Sam decided that he wouldn't move any closer. He looked into Dean's eyes and he took another deep breath.

"Erm...it's…good to see you" he said as calmly as he could.

"I bet that you thought I'd never get out…you thought that you'd finally gotten rid of me" Dean said bitterly. Every instinct inside Sam told him to get out of there fast but he couldn't. He had to stand his ground; he couldn't run away.

"Dean, what are you talking about" he said as calmly as he could. Sam wasn't sure how long he could keep this for but he knew that he had to wait for 'Dean' to tell him what he was doing here and what he wanted. Sam cursed silently as he realised that he hadn't come prepared. He had no weapons, no holy water – maybe he wouldn't need them.

"You let me burn in hell Sam…you said that you'd save me but you didn't" Dean yelled. Sam shook his head slowly,

"No…" he whispered. It was twisting things; that wasn't what had happened. _Come on Sam, keep it together._

"No, Dean it's not like that…I tried everything I could, you know that…hell I was willing to do _anything_ but you wouldn't let me…so you're wrong Dean" He said in a steady and calm voice. He could sense the anger rising up inside of 'Dean'.

"I died because of you…" Dean said in a bitter voice. Sam glared at Dean coldly.

"No one forced you to make that deal," he paused, "But _you _didn't make any deal because _you're not my brother_" Dean snapped and he lunged towards Sam. Sam backed away and held up his hand instinctively and everything became still. Sam gasped and looked down at his hand when he saw that Dean was in front of him like some sort of statue. _What had he done?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed!! And if anyone is confused or you think that something doesn't add up please let me know!**

* * *

_Dean didn't know how long he had been down here. Days, weeks, months…years? It felt like forever. The pain he felt now was worse than the pain he'd felt when he'd lost his Mom. Worse that the pain of losing his dad…losing Sam. But that wasn't what hurt the most; he couldn't bear to think about the fact that Sam was going to end up in hell because of him. After all a demon had brought him back…where else would Sam go when he died? He wished that he'd never made the dam deal in the first place because it had caused nothing but trouble. He had thought that when they killed the yellow eyed demon that everything would be okay…but thatokay…but that wasn't the case. Everything had just spiralledspiraled out of contorolcontrol. Dean wished that he could close his eyes and block everything out but he couldn't. Every time he tried he just saw Sam and he wondered hwohow he was handling things. Dean just hoped that Sammy was trying to get him out of here._

_Dean didn't belong here. He wasn't a bad person; he'd done a lot of bad things but that didn't make him a bad person. He'd dedicated his life to hunting and killing anything Supernatural…supernatural…and he'd saved a lot of people in the process.Thatprocess. That didn't make him a bad person did it? He'd given up everything and yet he'd ended up in hell, he didn't deserve to be here. Dean knew he had to get out…he had to make sure that Sam was okay. The thought of Sam being all alone brought on a whole different kind of pain. Dean couln'tcouldn't help thinking that he hadn't fulfilled his puposepurpose yet .He hadn't saved Sam; not yet.He'dyet. He'd made that deal because he had let Sam down. But makigmaking the deal hadn't saved Sam. It'd only become the beginning of his end. And Sam was caught in the midst of all of this. What would happen if Dean couldn't save him? But Dean wasn't going to let it come to that; he had to get out of here. He had to save his brother. He'd never forgive himself if he couldn't._

oooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo

Sam couldn't believe it; he's spent days trying to get his powers to work but nothing had happened. But now he'd managed to use them without really meaning to. Or had he meant to? He wanted to stop 'Dean' from attacking him so maybe he had meant to. All kinds of thoughts were filling Sam's mind. He'd have to unfreeze Dean t some point. He took a deep breath and he made a flicking motion with his hand and he stepped back so that he was ready to defend himself if Dean attacked. However Dean disappeared and Sam was left standing in an empty room. "Dean…?" he called as he looked around the room .room. _What's happening now?_ He thought with a frustrated sigh. He jumped back as he heard the doorkobdoorknob turn. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Ruby and Bobby.

"Thank God you're here…" he said as soon as they entered the room. He looked at them questioninlyquestioningly but neither of them looked back at him. Sam turned to Bobby,

"Bobby what is it…what just happenddhappened to me…" he asked. But Ruby answered him instead.

"You've come a long way Sam" she said. Sam raised an eyebrow,

"What are you talking about" he asked. Ruby looked straight into his eyes and told him that she'd only been trying to help and that she thought that they'd made progress. Sam didn't have a clue about what she was talking about. He was exhausted after his confrontation with 'Dean'. He walked over to one of the armchairs and he sat down. He had a pounding headache and he just wanted it to go away.

"Ruby just cut the crap okay? I'm not in the mood for this…" he snapped angrily. Ruby shifted her gaze onto Bobby momentarily and she said,

"And you said I should take it easy on him.." She looked back at Sam once more and told him that he'd been a mess, she hadn't had a choice. She'd heard something about Lilith sending an 'army of demons' after him and she'd panicked because Sam wasn't ready. Sam closed his eyes briefly, so Lilith was sending an army of demons after him. _Great. ._Ruby had stopped abruptly but Sam told her to continue. Ruby told him that obviously she had to get him resadyready for the attack…and maybe push him into using his powers. She had to come up with something that would trigger Sam's powers. Something clicked inside Sam's mind and he nodded and said,

"So what you're trying to say is that you used Dean to get me to use my powers…" he said calmly although there was a hint of darkness in his voice. Ruby shrugged apologetically and she nodded.

"So what was all of that stuff inside my head" Sam said and he shook his head as he realised how strange that sounded.

"I just wanted to help you out" Ruby replied quietly. Sam remained silent as he tried to come to terms with what Ruby had just told him; he couldn't help feeling betrayed somehow. He couldn't believe that Ruby had used Dean like that. He was just grateful that the feeling that it had really been his broher had been shattered before it'd even surfaced. He still couldn't believe that the _real_ Dean was really gone.

"How did you make it look so real?" he asked quietly.

"Trickster". Sam nodded, there was a sad look on his face as he remembered his last encounter with the Trickster. It just made the situation even worse.

"How could you be so cruel…" he said bitterly.

"I did what I had to do…maybe one day you'll understand but right now you're just going to have to get over it and get ready" Ruby said sharply.

Sam really wished that Dean could be here to tell him that everything was going to be okay. They'd figure out what to like they always did. But Dean wasn't here and Ruby was right; he had to step up his game and make sure that he was ready to go up against Lilith.

oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo

A few hours later Bobby and Sam were in Bobby's basement whilst Sam practisedpracticed using his ablitiewabilities. Ruby had helped out for a while and then she'd said something about going to check on Lilith and she'd disappeared. Sam knew that he still had a lot to cover although he couldn't help thinking that Dean would turn in his grave if he knew that Sam was prepared to use his powers. And from the looks that Bobby had been giving him Sam guessed that Bobby was uncomfortable with him using his ablitiesabilities. Sam wou;dwould have prefereedpreferred to be using a more conventional method but he didn't know if that would even work. The headaches he got from using his powers were painful but this was Lilth…they'd tried conventional methods before and look at how that had turned out. She's just trampled all over them. The only thing that Lilith seemed to be really scared of was Sam.

"Sam are you sure about this, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to" Bobby said suddenly. Sam turned to look at him,

"yesYes I do" he said, " If I don't then I could die…and I can't die…not when I know that Dean is coming back". Bobby stared at him with an incredulous look in his face. "Don't look at me like that Bobby…I don't know how I know…_ I just do_" After a long silence Bobby sighed deeply and said,

"Just be careful Sam" Sam nodded absent mindedlyabsent-mindedly. He could sense something, he didn't know what it waswas, but it was bad. He knew that much. Just as he was thinking this the door burst open and Ruby rushed in,

"Sam they're coming…they're coming for you" she said in a raised voice. Sam felt panic rising up inside of him - he wasn't ready for this. _Not yet. _

"Lilith…?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Ruby said, "I.." but the rest of her sentence was cut off as a deafening sound erupted in the room. Sam winced in pain as he threw his hands over his ears. He gasped as he felt himself being pulled down by and invsibleinvisible force.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking ages to post!! **

**And I'm sure there will be a ton of mistakes in here because like the file was all corrupt so I can't do anything to it..so sory about that!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Sam felt himself being dragged down and he grabbed onto something and he struggled to hold on. He didn't know what was happening; but all of his instincts told him to hold on. He turned his head, his grip tightening on whatever he'd grabbed onto. He could see Bobby and Ruby in the corner of his eye.  
"Ruby...what's happening" he called. She made her way over to him. Sam could feel his hands slipping and he tightened his grip again quickly. "Sam...I'm sorry" Ruby said when she reached him, "but I have to go...but I have faith in you"  
"What?!" Sam yelled "Ruby wait...." But she was gone. Her sudden disappearance caused Sam to let go for a fraction of a second but that was all it took. He was thrown backwards and he collided with something solid. As he sat there in pain he heard someone calling his name. Bobby. He had to get Bobby out of here now; it wasn't safe.  
"Sam, are you okay" Bobby asked has he made his way over to Sam. It seemed as though the invisible force was only having an effect on Sam because Bobby and Ruby had been able to move without too much difficulty.  
"Bobby you have to get out of here now!" Sam said. Bobby shook his head slowly; he couldn't leave Sam here on his own. But Sam was persistent, "Bobby! Now...get out of here...I...I can handle this". Bobby didn't look convinced but he knew that Sam wouldn't give up on trying to get him out so he left the room hastily. Sam stood up slowly and he looked around. There was now complete silence in the room. He took a step forward and he wondered if they'd - whoever it was - had gone. Just as he thought that he was safe one by one they appeared; their eyes placed firmly one him. Sam looked at them angrily. They glared back at him with their gleaming black eyes.

OooooOOOOOoooo

Bobby was pacing around outside with an anxious look on his face. He knew that he should probably go somewhere where it was safe, but he wanted to go back inside and help Sam out. He couldn't believe that Ruby had just taken off like that - she should have been in there helping Sam out.  
"I am helping him out...he just doesn't know it yet" came a voice from behind him. Bobby breathed a sigh of relief when he turned around and saw that Ruby was standing behind him.  
"Ruby, we have to go in there, we have to help him" he said. "Sam's a big boy, he can take care of himself..." she replied, "It's not like it's Lilith or anything"  
"What?" Bobby asked because Ruby had said that last part in a low voice. She ignored his question and said, "There is one way that you can help him...tell me where Dean is buried"

ooooOOOOoooo

"So who are you..."Sam said, "Did Lilith send you" One of the two demons stepped forward and said,  
"Not all of us follow Lilith". Sam frowned, so if Lilith hadn't sent them then who had? "So...who's your leader" he asked.  
"You" the demon said in a flat voice. Sam froze and he stared at them in disbelief...finally he laughed nervously and said, "Well, it's nice to know that I have fan club". The demons glared at him, "This isn't a laughing matter...you're the only one who can stop her" one of them said. Sam looked at them in confusion. Stop Lilith from doing what? She'd already suceeded in killing Dean and he knew that she had him high up on her death list but he got the feeling that the demons weren't talking about that.  
"What are you talking about"  
"The end of the world...and you're the only one who can stop her.." Sam nodded slowly.  
"What do I have to do?" he asked.

ooooOOOOoooo

Ruby sighed impatiently as she sat in the passenger seat of Bobby's car. Bobby was lost in his own thoughts; he was hoping and praying that Sam was okay.  
"I don't see why you can't tell me where Dean is buried....we have been driving for ages now" she said, "I just hope that we're not too late". Bobby could sense the fear in her voice and he began to worry. He waited for her to explain herself but when she remained silent he sighed and said,  
"If I tell you will it help Sam?" She turned at looked him straight in the eye and said,  
"Maybe..." she said. Bobby gave in and he told her,  
"...but if you're lying, I will hunt you down and I swear to God, I'll kill you myself..." he said. Ruby rolled her eyes as he opened the door once Bobby had stopped the car, she muttered something under her breath as she got out and she soon disappeared. Bobby sat there for a while as he wondered how things had come to this. A few years ago Sam and Dean had been okay....but everything had just fallen apart. Before Bobby could get lost in his thoughts there was a sudden noise. Someone was banging the window on his side of the car, he jumped, and there was a startled look on his face. It was Ruby, he rolled the window quickly when he saw the look of panic on her face.  
"Dean's not there" she said, "He's gone"

Dean eyes flashed open; he coughed as he felt the air in his lungs. He lay there trying to regain his breath for his few moments and it was then that he realised. There were no screams. No cries of pain. No intense, burning pain. Nothing. But he could still hear the distant echoes of hell. Sam. He had to get to Sam...he had to make sure that his brother was okay.  
"Oh he's more than okay...you're brother is being looked after" a voice said. Dean shot up quickly and he tried to see where the voice had come from but he couldn't see a thing. What did that mean? Sam was more than okay? He was being looked after?? By who? There were so many questions running through Dean's mind; he couldn't think straight.  
"Who are you?" he asked in a whisper. There was a flash of white and the voice said,  
"Come on Dean...you know me..." Dean froze as a chill went up his spine.  
"Lilith...?"

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry that it has taken AGES for me to update but I thought seeing as it was christmas I would update and I finished this this morning before I went to sleep!!:D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Where's Sam' Dean asked through gritted teeth as Lilith paced around him in what Dean thought was a creepy way seeing as he couldn't see her properly. Lilith grinned down at him with a pleased look on her face. Dean was still in pain, he could still hear and smell hell; she was sure of that. And that made her happy…and soon Sam would be hers. She opened her mouth to answer but suddenly she froze and her flashed white and it looked as though she was listening to something. Dean struggled to sit up but he couldn't. He had to get to Sam and make sure that he was okay. Just at that moment Lilith's voice broke into his thoughts,

"Damn amateurs…" she said, "They can't even do the simplest of tasks…come on Dean, let's go and get your brother"

Sam didn't know what they were doing to him; all he knew was that it hurt like hell. He struggled to open his eyes but when he did he noticed that the demons had a strange look on their face…they looked worried. He knew then that something was wrong. He tried to say something but the pain was too much, he fell down to the ground with his hands on his head. The demons watched in delight as he writhed about on the ground. They knew that they were in trouble with Lilith…it had taken _far _too long for them to break him down. But maybe they'd be spared. The boy was vulnerable now that he was in pain. Suddenly Sam stopped moving and the demons froze, was he dead? He couldn't be dead…Lilith _needed _him for something. They didn't know what and it wasn;t their place to ask, they just had to deliever. They were just about to decide what to do when Sam stood up slowly. The demons stepped back with fear in their eyes. Sam glared at them angrily as he slowly put two and two together, he couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Why would demons want to help him? It's not like they were with Ruby or anything. Just as he thought that Ruby stormed in,

"What the hell is happening here" she exclaimed when she spotted the demons. Sam ignored her as he continued to glare at the demons,

"You're working for Lilith aren't you?" he asked in a dark voice, his eyes were full of rage and hate and the demons inched backwards slightly. One of the demons shrugged and then chuckled,

"It's not our fault that you're so gullible, Sam…tell me, why would we want to help _you?_ We didn't think that you'd even believe us….you hunters call yourself humans…you all think that you're heroes. But you're no better than the rest of us, we all have the same weaknesses and you…well you weren't that easy to break kiddo, not when we know the right buttons to push…you just want to save everybody, save your brother…but where does that lead you? You're just a selfish bastard Sam, just like the rest of us" Sam stood there for a moment after the demon finished talking then he stepped forward with a menacing look on his face,

"Sam…" Ruby called in a worried tone but Sam held up a hand to silence her. Sam kept on walking until he was a few inches away from the demon that had spoken,

"I am nothing like you but you can say all of your speeches or whatever…lets see what you say when Lilith gets here" he said with a smug look on his face. The demons laughed suddenly and Sam frowned, a confused look on his face. Why weren't they afraid of Lilith? Did they know something that he didn't? Ruby walked over towards him and she said,

"She's got Dean, Sam….and she's bringing him here"

"What? But…but how?" he looked at the demons once more, "Is this true"

"Yep, and we'll be here when she cuts you up into tiny little pieces" the demon said.

Sam's breathing got heavier and he could feel his heart beating faster. He had to get out of here now. He ran out of the room and he kept on running until he found an empty room in Bobby's house. He walked in and closed the door and he sank down to the ground slowly. He wasn't ready for this. He couldn't face Lilith….or Dean. How was he supposed to explain the fact that he'd used the powers even though Dean had begged him not to? How was he supposed to look Dean in the eye when he'd failed to save him. Dean had saved him and Sam hadn't even been able to return the favour. That demon has been right, he was weak….he was selfish. He wasn't a hero, not even close. He was just Sam Winchester, the boy with evil inside him, the guys who's entire family had died because of him. He didn't even deserve to be here. Dean had always said that Sam was the stronger one but he was wrong. Sam was weak…he'd been protected for so long that he couldn't cope on his own. He couldn't make any decisions without guidance. But now was his chance to put that right; he had to decide. Was he going to fight or was he going to give up.

***

Dean scowled as Lilith glared at him from the passengers seat and said, "Can't you drive any faster" she asked through gritted teeth. She would have driven herself but somehow a 12-year old driving a flashy sports car would attract people's attention. Normally she wouldn't have minded but she needed to get to the Winchester Boy with no hassle, no distractions. Dean, meanwhile was having issues of his own. He _hated _the car and he hated the fact that he was the one who was taking Lilith to get Sam. But at least he was here, Lilith needed him for something he was sure of that. Why else would she insist on him coming along?

"What do you want you want from Sam anyway?" He asked curiously.

"It's none of your business" Lilith said in her child like voice, Dean turned to look at her, a dark look on his face,

"Anything to do with Sam is my business" he replied in a cold voice. Lilith laughed quietly,

"And that just makes my work easier…you and Sam….it would be cute if I didn't despise you so much" she said. Dean just shook his head and averted his eyes back to the stretch of road in front of him. A while ago he'd still been in hell and now he was with the demon who'd sent him there and he was taking her to see Sam. The whole thing just seemed unreal to Dean but the only thing that he could think of was Sam and whether or not he was okay.

****

There was a knock at the door and it was followed by someone calling his name; it was Bobby…Sam hadn't seen him since the demons had arrived. He stood up quickly and he threw open the door.

"Bobby, hey are you okay?" He asked as soon as he caught a glimpse of Bobby. Bobby nodded quickly,

"I take it that you've heard about Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah…" Sam answered his eyes unable to meet Bobby's.

"And?"

"And what Bobby? What am I supposed to do?" Ruby appeared alongside Bobby with an angry look on her face. Sam knew that she probably thought that he was being weak again but what he could he do? She was supposed to have helped get him ready instead she'd run off after the first sign of trouble.

"How could you be so stupid?" she yelled, "I don't care if you're ready or not, either you fight or you die and lose Dean all over again" and she walked off. Bobby gave Sam a sympathetic look,

"She's right kid, you gotta get out there and fight Lilith" he said.

"Is it…is it really Dean this time…cause…"

"I don't know Sam, let's hope so…" Bobby replied. Sam sighed and his muscles tensed as he felt some sort of presence nearby. It was her; Lilith was nearby. He took a deep breath and told himself that he was ready for this. He was going to stop Lilith once and for all and get brother back where he belonged. Tonight he was going to be a hero; or so he thought…

****

"So what happened that night, I thought that you were going to kill Sam? Your demon gun ray run out of batteries of something?" Dean said with a smirk. But beneath that smirk lay fear. Fear that Sam had used something else to stop her. He knew that he'd begged Sam not to but he also knew that Sam would have tried everything and anything to get Dean back and in order to do that it'd mean that Sam had to stay alive. Dean just hoped that Sam hadn't used his psychic whatever.

"It seems as though your brother is immune to my 'demon gun ray' as you put it….probably why Azazel picked him, but that doesn't mean that he is strong. All of you humans are weak….then again…is Sam even human?" Lilith replied with a teasing look in her eyes. Dean's muscles tensed as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. What the hell was she saying here??

"What do you mean is Sam even human?" he queried but all Lilith said was,

"Ask your brother" Dean frowned as he wondered what it was that Sam hadn't told him. They'd been so preoccupied with Dean's deal that they hadn't even stopped to talk about Sam and whether or not he was still going 'dark side'. And then there was what John had said to him…'_If you can't save him then you have to kill him' _ He'd saved Sam from death but somehow Dean knew that his Dad hadn't been talking about that. Even Gordon Walker had wanted Sam dead and there had to be some sort of reason. Perhaps there was something inside Sam, something evil. But surely if Sam knew about something like that he wouldn't keep it from him would he? Dean just didn't know anymore. Sam had changed a lot over the last year and sure it was down to him mostly but Dean couldn't help feeling as though they were on some sort of rollercoaster; there was only one direction they could go in and it led to one pathway and one destination. Dean didn't think it was a good one.


	13. Chapter 13

**I seriously was going to post this on Friday 13****th****, when the movie came out but I had no time and since then I've been putting it off because this was supposed to be the last chapter! (So this has been lurking around on my laptop for 4 months now. I suck) but it's not and I don't know if the next one will be but I hope it and it's looking like it will be. **

**To anyone who is still reading this, thank you for sticking with me!! I know this isn't the best chapter ever and it's confusing…but I hope all will be answered in chapter 14!**

"Turn left here" Lilith ordered and Dean did as she said. His eyes lit up in surprise as he realised that….this was Bobby's place. Sam was with Bobby, he was safe, and Lilith chuckled,

"No one is safe with that bitch Ruby around, not even me" and she grinned at Dean. Dean gritted his teeth and tried to tell himself not to think when she was around but something she said caught him off guard.

"I thought you sent her back to hell…" he said slowly. Lilith turned to him and said,

"I can't control what she does, Dean. I am not her boss…her orders aren't from me. She is just an irritating blemish that I can't seem to get rid of, I'm hoping that when Sam realises that she's a two timing bitch she'll get what's coming to her". Dean remained silent. He was speechless, he didn't know what to think or what to say and he could still feel memories of hell burning into his mind. He became alert when they pulled up outside the yard. He could see all of the cars were still in place and he spotted his Impala parked neatly in between two other cars. Dean looked over at Lilith for her next instruction but her eyes were closed and she was focused on something else

"We're here….yes the Winchester Boy is here, I can feel his presence….kill him?....I don't understand….vessel?….but he's useful….once he's ours…we can…but….yes sir. Yes I get understand…I won't let you down" she was talking to someone or…something. Dean's eyes widened in horror as he realised that she hadn't actually been physically talking but he'd still been able to understand what she was saying. He'd heard what her master had been saying to her as well and suddenly he knew why they'd brought him back. He knew what they needed him for. He could feel his destiny creeping up on him. But worst of all Dean knew that he couldn't change what would happen to him. He couldn't fight it. He'd lost his battle.

"Let's go" Lilith said as she opened the car door. Dean followed suit and he went over and rang the doorbell. There was the sound of muffled talking and the door swung open and Sam stood there looking defiant. His bottom lip trembled slightly when he saw Dean but that was the only hint of emotion that came from him.

"Dean…" Sam said quietly in an indifferent tone but then his gaze turned to Lilith and his face darkened, "You…" Lilith grinned brightly as she stood there at the doorway,

"Sam, hey, it's been too long. I _almost _missed you. Good thing Dean was here" she said in a smug voice. Dean noticed Sam staring at him and he thought that he should say something…something brotherly. Dean felt even weirder than he had before…he looked at Sam uncomfortably before he said,

"Hey Sam…" it sounded forced and he could tell that Sam had picked up on it. Sam frowned and he said,

"Hey…are you okay?" Dean nodded frantically. The less he said the better. He could feel himself changing,,, he was still _Dean _but there was something inside the pits of his stomach, something dark – something _evil_.

Sam glanced at Dean with a weird expression on his face. He could tell that something was different but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Why don't you come in, we have something to discuss" Sam said coldly, his focus back onto Lilith. Dean stepped forward tentatively as of he was about to enter but the sight of a devil's trap on the ceiling of the front room stopped him dead in his tracks. Sam was to busy glaring at Lilith to notice Dean's odd behaviour. But Bobby and Ruby were watching from the side of the house (Ruby had had to wait outside as Sam and Bobby made the house a demon-free zone). They'd seen Dean Catch a glance of the Devil's Trap and hesitate. To them it looked like he didn't want to leave Lilith's side and that thought was alarming enough. Lilith laughed bitterly,

"Like I'm going to fall for that, Sam you should know better…"

"Okay fine. Let my brother go…" Sam shot back in an icy tone. Dean looked up as Sam said brother and it was if the word sounded foreign to him. He peered at Sam with a deep frown for a few seconds before he realised that Sam was talking about him. Sam shot Dean a puzzled glance but he continued to glare at Lilith with a cold steely look in his eyes. Dean wanted to step closer, he wanted to be closer to his brother but it was like he had no control over his body. Lilith turned to Dean and she nodded,

"You can go" she said lightly as if something was amusing her. Only then did Dean take a step closer to his brother, and it was a cautious step. As if he was too scared of being away from Lilith. Dean reached the doorway but his legs wouldn't move once he reached it and just as he did Lilith looked up at Sam and said,

"I like you Sam…I mean yeah I want you dead but I have to say that I admire you," Sam didn't know whether to be curious or disgusted. He chose the latter,

".Hell" he said, the venom visible in his tone. Lilith laughed but then her face grew serious.

"Been there…done that…now it's your turn" she replied, "Seeing as you have some sort of power…I suggest a duel of some sort…me against you. Winner lives and the loser burns for the rest of eternity. Ruby tensed and she strolled out of where she and Bobby had been hiding an angry look on her face. She stopped short of approaching them and she murmured

"It's not supposed to be this way…" loud enough for Bobby to hear. Bobby shot her puzzled glance but remained silent.

Sam was still staring at Lilith as if she had three heads when he looked to Dean and saw that Dean was looking at him weirdly. Sam shifted about uncomfortably, He threw Dean a questioning look but Dean just stared at him…his eyes distant. Sam shook his head slightly. _He's probably just getting used to being out of hell,_ he told himself. This meant that he had to make this decision by himself. He didn't really know what Lilith was playing at…what happened before had been a blip. Luck. There was no way in hell – or Earth – that he'd win. Sam turned to Dean and threw him a look that said _what the hell am I supposed to do?_ And he wasn't too surprised when he was met with blank stare. Sam shook his head slightly. _He's still getting used to being out of hell, _he told himself. Sam wasn't really seeing any option here. He didn't even know what killing Lilith would achieve.

"What's your plan?" he asked suddenly. Lilith was unfazed,

"How do you mean?" she asked with that bright smile that made Sam shudder slightly.

"I mean…what do _you _want…why are you after _me. _I mean…you're out of _hell_ isn't that enough for you…why do you want to have this fight,"

"Something big is coming…bigger than the two of us and only one of us can survive…I thought I'd give you a chance,"

"I'm immune to your powers…what's the point of us even trying"

"You're not immune…besides…I have a few tricks up my sleeve" and with a smooth movement of her hand Dean was sent flying and he landed on the ground a few metres away.

"Dean!" Sam called as he turned to see where his brother had ended up before turning back to glare at Lilith.

"Fine," he said with gritted teeth, "Let's do this"

Dean could tell that Sam had given in and he wanted to scream _No, Sam. Don't do it…something's not right here. _But he couldn't speak. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. It was almost as if he could feel himself slipping away. Something had a hold over him and he couldn't resist or break free of it's grip. And that scared the hell out of him and when Sam glanced his way Dean could only stare at him with the same blank expression. Lilith's eyes flashed white as she raised a hand, Sam nearly moved to shield his eyes from the white light before he realised that it wouldn't do anything. His own hand shot out and soon a purple light was counteracting against the white. Him and Lilith were connected by the one ray of light…half of it white the other half purple. Sam tried to keep focus, he kept his mind free and focused all his energy on matching Lilith's light.

As this was happening Ruby ran over to Dean and she looked at him as if she'd seen a ghost. She began to tremble as she backed up slowly.

"Bobby," she hissed, "This has all gone wrong…Dean…he's not…not himself" Bobby shot her a weird look before walking past her and helping Dean up.

"Come on, Dean let's get you inside" he said gently."

"N-No," Dean said, "I have to stay" and that's all he could say. Dean was going crazy, he couldn't control his actions, his speech. Nothing. It was like he was trapped inside his own body. But that wasn't the worst of it. He knew what she'd done to him and it was something dark. Something darker than he could ever have imagined.

**To be continued….**

**I promise to update it in the next few weeks and not months!**


End file.
